random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Plot lines, plot lines...
Chapter 1 A long time ago, the world was caught in an eternal war between Dark Chao and Hero(or Light, as I prefer) Chao. The ones inbetween, the Neutral Chao, wanted no part of it, but they became dragged in. the war raged on and on, even if it seemed to end at one point, it would still go on. But a fourth species of Chao was formed after a great storm millions of years ago. They had the attributes of both Hero and Dark Chao. When night fell, these attributes would release into two different entities, unless special equipment is worn. These were called the Split Chao. When the war started, the Split were weak and easily destroyed by the Dark. They became extinct within a matter of months. None were left...except for one. A Split Chao, still in its egg, washes up on the shores of the Neutral Continent, getting picked up by an unevolved Neutral Chao. The egg soon hatches into one of the characters that are seen today; Splice. The other Chao raised Splice like a son, helping him along the way. Soon, the Neutral evolved, becoming a blue Chao with highlights, green as the grass. This Chao is known as another character, Gaia. That night, Splice begins acting weird. He is grabbing his head in pain and unsheathing his claws at random intrevals. A few minutes before midnight, he tells Gaia to run. Gaia asks why, but Splcie is too in pain to speak. Right at midnight, when the moon is hovering directly over the two, Splice is surrounded by a purple aura, screaming. Gaia tries to help the Chao, but he is held back by an invisible force field that shocks him. In the aura, Splice's shadow becomes two and flies away. The aura fades and Splice is unconscious. Chapter 2 Splice lays unconscious in the field, weakened. Gaia begins to cry as the two shadows walk up behind him. One shadow laughs evilly as he kicks the grieving Neutral. "Pathetic," he says, in a voice similar to Splice's, only lower. Gaia looks behind him to see two Chao, one white with feathery wings, and one black with red pupils and an evil air about him. "Who are you, " he asks, "And what have you done with Splice?" The two tell him that they are Splice, but Gaia counters with saying that he's laying unconscious in the grass over there. The black Chao tries to attack, but the white Chao pulls his visible, pointed demon tail and causes him to become distracted by the immense pain. The white Chao traps the darker one in a cage made out of light. The dark one cannot escape as Gaia moves his hand around the bright bars. "Y...He's made out of darkness..." The white Chao explains that they are part of Splice and that they are what control what alignment he is. The two are entities made out of light and darkness, as illustrated by the white Chao sticking her hand in one bar and having it come out another one, poking Gaia in the eyeball by accident. Gaia is entirely solid, being able to pass through both light and darkness, but darkness can't pass through light and light can't pass through darkness. Okay, that's a little confusing. The white Chao asks Gaia to refer to her as Light Splice and the black Chao as Dark Splice. Gaia begins to drag Splice's unconscious body to safety, but Dark Splice breaks through the light cage and pounces on him. He threatens to kill him if he does not surrender to the darkness, but Gaia refuses and whops the dark entity in the face with the lifeless creature. Light Splcie begs them to end this senseless violence, but Dark Splice creates a spiked wall of darkness threatening to fall on her if she makes another move. Gaia uses this short amount of time to kick him off, but his legs pass right through his dark body. He then decides to poke him in the eye, which suprisingly works and makes him wince in pain. The dark wall fades and Light Splice grabs Gaia and Splice, heading for the nearest shelter. In the shelter, Light Splice grants him the abillity to touch light and dark entities. Outside, Dark Splice recovers, grabs an axe, and heads for the shelter. He then does this. lols Gaia, thinking it's the end, tries to sacrifice himself, only for a Chao with white highlights and black base to crash through the celing and knock Dark Splice temporarily unconscious. Gaia notices that the Chao that just saved him was a Dark Chao, and, because a group of Dark Chao killed his family years ago, grabs the axe that Dark Splice was holding and tries to strike the Chao. He misses and makes the axe make another hole in the shelter. The Chao begins to cry, saying that no one cares for him anymore since he was captured. Light Splice tries to make him feel better, but he pushes her away saying "Don't touch me! *Cry* I'm a monster..." Gaia yells at the crying Chao, making Light Splice get mad at him for being so insensitive. The black Chao spreads his feathery, angel-like wings and flies out the hole that the axe made. Gaia begins to get unconditionally angry, but Light Splcie spreads her wings around the mad Chao and soothes him until he stops yelling. "It's okay," she says in a calming voice. "He can't hurt you anymore." Dark Splice wakes up and grabs Light Splice's foot, making her lose her balance and fall. "But appearantly HE can! Run, Gaia!" Dark Splice climbs on top of Light Splice, raising his clawed hand over her face. Frightened, she tells him that if he kills her, then he and Splice will die as well. Dark Splice doesn't care, and proceeds to slash her face, only for Gaia to leap in the way and get slashed. Gaia becomes mortally injured and Light Splice kicks Dark Splice into a wall, breaking another hole in the shelter. Light Splice fires a bolt of Light energy at him, causing him to become trapped in an orb of light. Light Splice runs to the injured Gaia and shields themselves with her wings. "Oh," she says to the barely breathing Chao, "You're badly hurt." She uses her light powers to heal the three gaping wounds on his stomach, restoring him. Gaia gets up, still hurting a little, and flops on top of Splice's lifeless body. "You...healed me...I...I'm feeling better already." They walk out into the moonlight, watching the moon set over the horizon. Gaia asks why if one of them dies, the other two go. Light Splice tells him that they have a special connection, and if that connection is broken, then the other two fade into oblivion. She then tells him that she'll make sure nothing happens to Splice or anyone else. Gaia then asks what will happen to them at sunrise. Promptly, the first rays of sunlight peek over the horizon. A blue aura begins to surround Light Splice as Gaia watches. She says that she and Dark Splice are returning to Splcie for the morning and that they will return the next night. "Goodbye..." The blue aura engulfs Light Splice as it fades into Splice's body. Afterwards, a similar red aura begins to speed toward the lifeless Chao. Minutes later, both auras are gone as Splice wakes up. "Oh....wh...what happened...?" Gaia looks up at the sky and says "Oh, nothing unnatural." -Will complete later- Category:Spore Category:Spore!